CSI Case Files 2: Framed
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: Sara's being framed for a murder she didn't commit. When all the evidence leads to her, can the C.S.I’s find out who really did it before she is fired or worse, be put in jail?
1. Inside Job

C.S.I Case Files 2: Framed

Chapter 1

Inside Job

Sara and Nick had been called to a 419 in the middle of the desert. Sara was calmly taking photos. "Can you turn him over?" Nick asked David who was examining the male body.

David nodded and turned the man over. Sara jumped when she saw the face and ran to throw up. "Did she know him?" David asked.

Sara retched on the ground far from the crime scene. Nick ran over to her. "What's wrong?" Nick asked gently.

"That…that's Hank." Sara said shaking.

Nick looked back at the body. "Oh yeah, it is. Hank was a medic, right?" Nick asked.

Sara simply nodded. Nick called Grissom and let him know what was going on. "Grissom will be right over. He says you're too involved in this case. You can meet Warrick at 384 Swan Lane in Henderson for a 419." Nick repeated hanging up.

Sara didn't say anything. She was pale with shock. Grissom arrived and walked over to Sara and Nick. "Good job Sara; you didn't contaminate the crime scene." Grissom said lightly.

Sara still didn't say anything. "I…I broke up with Hank after I fond out he and Elaine were together. He used me to make her jealous. I was still mad at him, but now he's dead…" Sara said at last.

Nick smiled. "You didn't kill him Sara, so don't worry." Nick said lightly.

Sara looked grim. "He's been calling my house. I've been calling back leaving tons of angry messages. Nick, I have motive. I didn't kill him, but I'll be an instant suspect." Sara said sadly.

Nick and Grissom exchanged glances. "Sara, just go help Warrick in Henderson." Grissom said shortly.

Sara nodded and got into her car. Nick walked over to the body again. He noticed a few shell casings from a gun. He bagged them. "Hey David," Nick said.

"Yeah?" David said looking at the body.

"As soon as you get that bullet out, can you get it to ballistics A.S.A.P?" Nick asked.

"Sure," David said loading the body into the coroner's van.

"Thanks," Nick said.

Grissom looked around. "What?" Nick asked.

"There aren't any tire treads or any foot prints, so how did the body get here?" Grissom asked.

Nick looked around as well. "Maybe the killer threw the body from a plane or something," Nick suggested.

"That's a good theory, but the position of the body is inconsistent with it being thrown from a plane," Grissom said quickly.

Nick sighed. "Then how did the body get here?" Nick asked frustrated.

Catherine's black Tahoe rolled near the crime scene. She walked towards them. "So what happened?" Catherine asked.

Grissom shook his head. "Shouldn't you be home?" Grissom said looking at her.

Catherine smiled. "The doctor said as soon as I felt better, I could return to work. I feel fine." Catherine said lightly.

"It's Hank, you know that guy Sara was dating and his body was just removed. Anyway, we're trying to figure out how the body got here." Nick explained.

Catherine nodded. "Could he have been thrown from a plane?" Catherine asked.

"Nah, the body position was wrong. There aren't any tire treads or foot prints." Nick said quickly.

Catherine felt a breeze. "Maybe there were tire treads and foot prints. Maybe the wind blew sand over them. How long has Hank been dead?" Catherine asked.

"About two days," Grissom reported.

"Who found him?" Catherine asked.

"Two hikers," Nick answered.

Catherine nodded. "Didn't Sara have this case?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, but she was too involved emotionally." Grissom replied.

Catherine nodded. Nick's phone rang. "Calm down…are you sure? Thanks," Nick said quickly.

"What was that about?" Grissom asked.

"That was ballistics, the found a match to the bullet." Nick said shortly.

"That's great, so what's the problem?" Catherine asked.

Nick was quiet until he spoke again. "Well, the gun was used in an unsolved murder a year ago," Nick said quietly.

"So?" Catherine asked.

"So, it's in the evidence room! It's an inside job!" Nick exclaimed.

Grissom shook his head. "Sara is beginning to look more and more guilty," Grissom muttered.

"So we know that the murderer is either a police officer or a C.S.I," Catherine said quickly.

"Yes," Nick said shortly.

Catherine sighed. It _was_ looking bad for Sara.


	2. Twelve Hours

Chapter 2

Twelve Hours

Sara sat in the interrogation room quietly with Brass and Grissom. Brass turned on the tape recorder. "For the record, state your name," Brass said softly.

"My name is Sara Sidle," Sara said quietly.

Grissom cleared his throat. "Sara did you and the vic know each other?" Grissom asked.

Sara nodded. "Yes, Hank and I were dating up until a while ago when I found out he had another girlfriend named Elaine. The only reason Hank went out with me was because he wanted to upset Elaine." Sara said sighing.

"We went into Hank's house and found many angry calls from you." Grissom stated.

"Oh, I know. I was very angry. Hank kept calling my house trying to say he was sorry and it just upset me more. So I called back leaving messages. Hank stopped calling, so I stopped calling. You can check my phone records." Sara offered.

"We will," Brass said shortly.

"Sara, the gun that killed Hank was one that was used in an unsolved case. Thus, it's in the evidence room." Grissom began. "We checked the evidence room records and you went into the evidence room two days ago."

Sara shook her head. "That's not true! I never went into the evidence room two days ago. Have you looked at the videos? Have you compared handwriting?" Sara asked quickly.

"Nick and Catherine are watching the video now. We need you to sign your name. If you forge it in anyway, we will know because I have papers you have signed." Grissom said sternly.

Brass gave her a pen and paper. Sara signed her name. "Look, I want you to check my car, my house, my locker and anywhere else you feel you need to look. You don't need a warrant. You won't find anything. Check my clothes for blood or G.S.R or…" Sara said handing Brass the paper.

"Sara, calm down. We will be looking at your house, your car and your locker." Grissom said quietly.

Sara nodded. "I can't believe this is happening to me. Who would want to frame me? Have you found the gun and dusted it for fingerprints? Check to see if they were planted." Sara said quickly.

"We can't discuss an on going case with you." Brass said.

Sara smiled. "I know." Sara said sighing. "If you have no further questions, I would like to go jump off a bridge now."

Grissom looked concerned. "Sara…" Grissom began.

Sara laughed. "It's a joke Grissom. I'm working a 419 with Warrick," Sara said walking out of the room.

"Think she did it?" Brass asked.

"No, you?" Grissom asked.

"No, but who knows?" Brass said quietly.

Nick walked into the room. "Archie showed us the footage of when 'Sara' was supposed to have gone into the evidence room. It's woman. She's about 5.2, but we couldn't get a picture of her face." Nick said quickly.

Brass walked down the hall. "Hey Sara, how tall are you?" Brass called down the hall.

"5.7. Don't even ask my weight!" Sara called back.

Brass walked back into the room. "Sara's five-seven." Brass informed them.

Grissom had already gone to get the signatures checked out. Nick nodded and left.

----

Grissom found that the signatures didn't match. He walked into the locker room where Nick and Catherine were going through Sara's locker. "Sara's five-seven. The girl in the video is five-two." Nick said.

"The signatures don't match. Sara didn't sign the papers." Grissom said quickly.

Catherine sighed as she went through the locker. Brass walked through the door. "What?" Brass asked.

"I found a bloody towel and the gun that's missing…in Sara's locker." Catherine said shaking her head.

"What?" Nick, Grissom and Brass all asked at the same time.

"I'll get the blood to Greg." Nick offered taking the towel.

"I'll take the gun to ballistics." Grissom said taking the gun.

----

"The blood on the towel belongs to Hank." Greg said smiling. "So we found the killer?"

Nick shook his head. "It was in Sara's locker Greg," Nick said softly.

Greg looked surprised. Nick left for the locker room.

----

"The bullets are a match," The lab tech said.

Grissom shook his head and left for the locker room.

----

Sara walked into the locker room where everyone was staring at her. "Sara, we're going to have to put you under arrest." Grissom said shortly.

"Wait, can you prove anything? Just because you found whatever you found, can it prove I did it?" Sara asked panicking.

"No, she's right Grissom. We just need twelve hours." Nick said quickly.

Grissom looked at Brass and he shrugged. "Alright, Warrick is going to work on the Hank case with us. Sara, you'll need to just stay out of the way." Grissom ordered.

Sara sighed. They only had twelve hours to clear her or else she would get arrested and lose her job.

A/N- I start school tomorrow, so that means it will take me just a little bit longer to update, but don't worry. I'll update as soon as I can. I would also like to take the chance to say that this story is the second in my C.S.I Case Files.

Kylie Anderson


	3. Caught

Chapter 3

Caught

Grissom sat at his desk overwhelmed with the evidence. Half of it cleared Sara, but the other half accused Sara. Catherine walked in and sat down. "Have we talked to Elaine yet?" Catherine asked.

"No," Grissom answered thinking.

Catherine sighed. "Well let's think, where do you go if you want to find something?" Catherine asked.

"You look right under your nose." Grissom answered not looking up.

"Right, so what if Elaine found out that Hank was seeing Sara. She got mad and then killed Hank and then tried to frame Sara." Catherine said quickly.

"You have no evidence whatsoever to back that up and second of all, it was an inside job and Elaine works for an insurance company." Grissom pointed out calmly.

Catherine sighed. "I'm going to see if we can't talk to her." Catherine said walking off.

----

Catherine and Brass sat in the interrogation room. "Elaine, do you know where Hank is?" Catherine asked.

"No, he hasn't called me in a few days. Is he in some sort of trouble?" Elaine asked nervously.

"Hank's dead," Brass said shortly.

Elaine gasped. "Oh no! Who did it?" Elaine asked.

"We're trying to figure that out." Catherine explained. "Do you know of anyone who would want to kill Hank?"

Elaine didn't stop to think, she just blurted it out. "Sara Sidle! She stole Hank from me. Luckily, Hank came back to me. Sara's evil. She's always trying to steal guys. Anyway, I bet she shot him." Elaine said quickly.

"Who said Hank was shot?" Brass asked quickly.

Elaine stuttered. "Didn't…didn't you say he was shot? I could have sworn you did." Elaine said.

"No, I didn't and Catherine didn't either." Brass said shortly.

"Elaine, would you mind if we searched your car and house?" Catherine asked.

Elaine was silent for a few minutes. "No…if it'll catch the killer, I don't mind at all."

"Oh, it will." Catherine said coldly.

Elaine caught Catherine's coldness. "Are you saying I killed Hank?" Elaine asked.

"No," Brass said quickly.

"You're a friend of Sara's aren't you?" Elaine demanded.

Catherine didn't say anything. "Would it affect our interview?" Catherine asked at last.

"No," Elaine answered.

"Then it doesn't matter," Catherine said.

"I've got to go. When you have real evidence, call me." Elaine said leaving in a rush.

"She did it." Catherine whispered.

"Prove it," Brass challenged.

Catherine sighed. "You know I can't do that Brass. I just wish I could find something to clear Sara up," Catherine said sadly.

"Yeah, I know." Brass said shaking his head. "But unless you get back to work…"

Catherine nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by yelling in the hall. Brass and Catherine walked outside to find Elaine being restrained by two police officers. "You killed him you bitch!" Elaine swore.

Sara just shook her head. "I didn't kill him. You didn't either, so who are you covering?" Sara asked calmly.

"Bitch!" Elaine swore again.

Sara looked very angry, but managed to keep her tone even. "So because you didn't answer, does that mean you kill Hank?" Sara asked.

"Look, I didn't kill him. You did. You have the gun and bloody towel in your locker!" Elaine said quickly but then covered her mouth.

"Well it's as they say. 'He that seeks trouble always finds it.' Or should I say she?" Brass asked looking directly at Elaine.

Elaine didn't say anything. She stood. She knew she was caught.

A/N- Sorry for my long non-updating time. I've been really busy with school. I'll update soon.


	4. Plans

Chapter 4

Plans

Elaine was silent for the remainder for the day. "Elaine, we're going to hold you here until you start talking." Brass said quickly.

"I'm not going to talk. I have the right to remain silent." Elaine said shortly.

----

Sara and Catherine had driven back to the lab. Grissom met them. "Sara, would you excuse us a moment?" Grissom asked.

Sara nodded and left down the hall in silent anger. "Catherine, I found Sara's fingerprint on the gun." Grissom said shortly.

Catherine sighed. She shook her head. "I've got a headache Grissom. I'll see you in ten." Catherine said walking to the break room.

"Are you alright Catherine? We haven't had much time to talk since it happened and I want to make sure you're okay." Grissom called after her.

Catherine nodded. "I'm fine, just find out who's doing it for Sara." Catherine called back.

Catherine walked into the break room. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes.

----

Nick, Warrick and Grissom all sat in a conference room. "So, everything points to Sara." Nick said shortly.

"Where's Catherine?" Grissom asked suddenly.

Greg ran into the room. "Catherine's sleeping. I took it upon myself to see if I could find a crime scene and I did. Elaine let us search her house and I found blood. I ran it though C.O.D.A.S and it matches Hank." Greg said quickly.

"Greg! You're not supposed to do any field work!" Grissom said sharply. "Although, it may clear up Sara, you're going to have some punishment."

Greg hung his head. "Greg, it's Grissom's way of saying, great job." Nick said smiling.

Greg nodded. "I'll go check on Catherine," Warrick offered.

"Nick and I will go over to Elaine's house to check out the evidence." Grissom said quickly.

"Hey Warrick, haven't you and Catherine been spending a lot of time together?" Nick asked teasingly.

Warrick shook his head. "Leave it Nick; we only have four hours left." Warrick said.

Nick nodded and followed Grissom out the door.

----

Warrick walked into the break room. He found Catherine with her eyes closed on the couch, sleeping. Eckley walked into the room shortly after Warrick. "Ms. Willows, are you sleeping on the job?" Eckley asked loudly.

Catherine woke up. "I'm just a little tired. Lindsay's been pretty talkative and this job keeps me awake most of the time." Catherine said getting up.

"If you can't stay awake Ms. Willows, I'll make sure you get fired." Eckley said getting a cup of coffee.

"Hey, leave her be! She's just a little stressed out as we all are." Warrick said.

Eckley walked out of the room coldly. "I'd watch my step Mr. Brown." Eckley said.

After Eckley was gone, Catherine turned to Warrick. "Thanks, I'm just a little tired." Catherine said.

"No problem," Warrick said walking out of the room.

----

At the crime scene, Nick and Grissom were looking around. Nick turned on Elaine's computer. He looked into her e-mail. "What are you doing Nicky?" Grissom asked looking over his shoulder.

"Some people use e-mails instead of phone records because they think once they delete it, it's gone, but it's not. As long as it isn't written over," Nick said searching the hard drive.

He pulled up a few deleted e-mails. "These are all from the same person: Ronnie." Nick said.

Nick opened the first e-mail.

_Hey Elaine,_

_I've got a plan to take care of your Hank problem and make it look as if someone else did it. Sara Sidle works at the C.S.I building as a C.S.I. I know she dated Hank. So, I can take a gun from the evidence room. Of course you would have to take it and sign Sara's name. That way, it looks like Sara is a suspect. We can then put a towel with Hank's blood over it in her locker. We can put the gun in her locker with her fingerprint on it. Hank's been a real jerk to you, so getting him out of the way is the best thing we can do. _

_Also, we'll take care of Ms. Sidle as well. She will be forced to write a suicide note saying she did it and then, we'll kill her. _

Nick closed the e-mail and opened another.

_Hey Elaine, _

_We killed Hank about two days ago in your house, but now I've put the gun and towel in Sara's locker. Grissom found it. _

_We'll kill her soon. I was thinking on Tuesday. We'll push her from the top of a building. _

_If you or I get caught, the other one will carry out our plan. There will be no mistakes. _

Nick swore. "Today's Tuesday! We need to find Sara." Nick said urgently.

Grissom flipped open his phone and dialed quickly. _I can't lose her_, Grissom thought.

----On the Other Side of Town----

Sara had gotten out of her car to go inside her apartment. She needed rest. She was tired of all the problems at work; she just wanted to fall into nothingness. A man walked up to her smiling. "Hi miss, I'm new. Could you help me with something?" The man asked.

"Have I seen you before?" Sara asked.

"No, I don't think so." The man said lightly.

Sara smiled. "Oh well, what can I help you with?" Sara asked.

"I've locked myself out of my car and the window's open. I just got an apartment here. I was hoping, since your arms are thinner, maybe you could try and unlock it for me." The man said.

Sara nodded. "Sure. My name is Sara Sidle." Sara said following the man to his car.

"My name is Ronnie White." Ronnie said smiling, "And this is chloroform,"

Sara saw a cloth come to her mouth and then, nothing.

A/N- Once again, sorry for not updating for a while. I hope you like it!

Okay, some people have e-mailed me wondering what the C.S.I Case Files are about. Each one will focus on a main character and they'll all lead to a huge finale. The next Case File will be called C.S.I Case Files 3: Playing With Fire. It will be about Nick and arsons. I'm thinking about the story plot now, but I've got to finish this story before I can go to the next!

Kylie Anderson


	5. Fatal Fall

Chapter 5

Fatal Fall

Sara woke up on top of a building. She was tied up. "Ms. Sidle, my name is Ronnie White. I'm a security guard at the C.S.I building. Now, Elaine was having problems with Hank. So, she and I formed a plan to kill Hank and set all the blame on you. Now, I'm going to make you write your own suicide note saying you really did kill Hank. I'm going to make you jump off this building. If you don't, I'll push you." Ronnie said smiling.

"You're twisted!" Sara said.

Ronnie laughed and untied her hands. He showed her his gun. "Now write this or else…" Ronnie said.

Sara read the paper.

_Dear Loved Ones,_

_My name is Sara Sidle. I'm going to kill myself because I killed Hank. Hank was my boyfriend, but I got jealous when I saw it was Elaine he truly loved. I didn't mean to kill him; I was just so angry I took a gun from the evidence room and shot him. I dumped him in the desert. _

_I love my job, but not my life. I'm sorry it had to end this way. Nick, you've been a great friend. Warrick, you have your faults, but so do I. Catherine, you've been like a mom to me. Grissom, you will always be more than a friend to me. Greg, you're like the little brother I never had. I love all of you. _

_Goodbye,_

_Sara Sidle _

Sara was given a pen and paper. She wrote the note. She was going to die no matter what. She was sure of it. "Why blame it on me?" Sara asked shakily.

"You knew Hank, so you had motive. You were an easy target." Ronnie said shrugging his shoulders.

Ronnie tied the note to her wrist. "Now Sara, jump." Ronnie ordered.

Sara walked to the edge she looked down. The busy Las Vegas street was at least fifty stories high. Sara had never been too good with heights. "I…I…I'm not going to jump." Sara said turning away from the street and facing Ronnie.

"Sara, Sara, just jump, don't make me push you." Ronnie said quickly.

"Las Vegas Police! Freeze!" Brass's voice said.

Sara saw Brass, Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Catherine and a dozen other police officers. "Sara, why did you invite your friends?" Ronnie asked.

"I didn't. They knew. It's over." Sara hissed.

Ronnie shook his head. "No, not until you jump or get pushed." Ronnie said taking her to the edge.

Ronnie smiled. "Now, put down your guns and back away or else she'll fall to her death." Ronnie threatened.

Everyone dropped their guns and backed away slowly. Sara pushed Ronnie and lost her balance.

She began to fall.


	6. You Saved My Life

Chapter 6

You Saved My Life

Sara heard a huge intake of shock and then felt someone grab her shirt and pull her to safety on the roof. She saw it was Grissom. Sara was shivering even though it was at least a hundred degrees out. "She's in shock." Grissom stated.

Catherine bent beside Sara and smiled. She took off the note tied to Sara's wrist. "I…I hate heights." Sara confessed to the C.S.I's.

"I hate working nights." Nick said yawning.

Sara smiled. She was frightened. "Sara, do you want to go home?" Grissom asked gently.

Sara shook her head. "No," Sara walked over to where Ronnie was handcuffed.

"Why did you kill him?" Sara asked.

Ronnie sighed. "Sara, I thought you were smarter than that. Hank was in love with you, Elaine could tell. She met me one day and we became…close. She told me she wanted to get rid of Hank. We killed two birds with one stone. We took care of Hank and then we would blame it on you. All's fair in love and war." Ronnie said shaking his head.

Sara slapped him which shocked everyone. "It's not damn fair! You killed an innocent person! God, I didn't even like him. After I found out he was in love with Elaine, I let it drop." Sara said angrily.

"You're scared of heights, aren't you? Your father and mother didn't get along, did they?" Ronnie asked.

"How dare you bring that up! I will make sure you're in prison of life!" Sara shouted.

Grissom gently pulled her away from Ronnie and lead her downstairs. Sara was shivering. "Sara, you're going to a hospital to get checked out." Grissom said firmly.

Sara didn't bother to fight back. She was far too tired. Grissom drove Sara to a hospital while the other C.S.I's tied up all the lose ends in the case.

Sara had some severe shock, but she was fine. Grissom drove her home. "Thanks Grissom," Sara said quietly at the door to her apartment.

"No problem, I just want to see you safe." Grissom answered.

"No, I mean for everything. You saved my life. Thank you," Sara said softly.

Grissom had a lost for words. He leaned in and kissed Sara. They broke apart. "I'll see you at work," Sara said quietly.

"Yeah," Grissom said softly.

Grissom got into his car and drove away.


	7. I Understand

Chapter 7

I Understand

At work, Sara was silent. She got her case with Nick and Grissom, but hardly spoke. Catherine saw Sara sitting in the break room. "Hi Sara," Catherine said cheerfully.

"Hi," Sara replied shortly.

Catherine poured herself a cup of coffee. "Do you want to talk to me?" Catherine asked sitting down.

Sara shook her head. "You feel as if no one can understand you. They weren't on that roof so close to danger, so close to death. They couldn't possibly understand the pain or the fear. They weren't forced to do something they didn't want to do or something that scared them." Catherine said looking at Sara.

Sara looked at her. "Yeah," Sara answered.

"I understand. Maybe I wasn't held at gunshot on a roof, but I was held captive in my own house and shot. I was so scared for Lindsay. I…I…I was just scared. I'm sure you were too. You don't have to talk to me now or ever, I just want you to know I know exactly how you feel." Catherine said shortly.

"Do you still have nightmares?" Sara asked quietly.

"Sometimes," Catherine admitted. "But they don't happen for long periods of time. Time heals all things."

Sara nodded. "I know it's over, but it doesn't feel like it." Sara said shortly.

"Yeah, but it'll get better." Catherine comforted.

"I hope so." Sara said softly.

"I understand." Catherine said smiling.

"That's all I wanted," Sara said smiling back.

Catherine knew how she felt. All she wanted was someone who understood her. It would make her life so much easier, but of course, no one could ever understand her.

A/N- This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who understands me and I am so grateful to have one friend who understands what I go though. Thanks Christine.


	8. Pressing Charges

Chapter 8

Pressing Charges

Catherine walked over of the room. She was walking down the hall when she saw Eddie coming towards her angrily. "Why in the hell didn't you pick Lindsay up from school?" Eddie asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy. I called you." Catherine said.

"Yeah well, I shouldn't have to pick her up. She's your daughter!" Eddie yelled.

"She's your daughter too!" Catherine yelled back.

"Don't give me that crap!" Eddie yelled.

Catherine and Eddie were yelling at each other so loudly that all the lab techs and C.S.I's came out into the hall to see what was going on. "Bitch!" Eddie yelled pushing her with all his force.

Catherine fell through a glass window. There was a long silence. Warrick, Sara, Nick and Grissom rushed over to her. Eddie walked over. "I'm sorry Catherine," Eddie said.

Catherine got up and slapped him. She was lucky to get only a few scratches. "I'm not! You're out of my life Eddie so stop showing up at my work! This is it! I'm filing a court order to limit visitation rights!" Catherine threatened.

Eddie snorted. "You can't be a full time mom and work." Eddie said.

"Leave me alone!" Catherine screamed.

"Bitch!" Eddie yelled.

Warrick and Nick restrained Eddie from coming near Catherine. They walked him outside.

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked concerned.

Catherine nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped him. I was out of line. I'll pay for the glass." Catherine said quickly.

"No. Catherine, Eddie will pay for the glass. He pushed you and you're lucky to only have a few scratches. You should have fought back. Eddie had no right to abuse you for so long." Grissom said quietly.

"It's alright." Catherine said shortly.

"No, it's not alright. I'm pressing charges like I should have done when I first found out Eddie was beating you." Grissom said.

"No, Grissom don't!" Catherine pleaded.

"Catherine, Eddie needs to be punished for what he did to you." Nick said gently.

"You don't understand." Catherine said.

"Then tell us so we can understand," Warrick said gently.

"Eddie's got friends. If he gets in jail, all it takes is one of his friends to kill me. Believe me; I know Eddie's tried to kill me several times before. Please don't do it. I don't want Lindsay hurt either" Catherine pleaded.

"Catherine, I've known you for a very long time. I'm not going to watch a good friend of mine suffer. I'm pressing charges." Grissom said firmly.

"It's too late Gil. I've got nothing anymore." Catherine said leaving.

Grissom grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!" Catherine screeched.

"No, what are you going to do?" Grissom asked.

Catherine's face softened. "Grissom, you've know me for a long time. When I said, 'I've got nothing anymore', I'm just overreacting. I've got Lindsay and I've got my job. I'm not going to be committing suicide just because I've hit a bump in the road. You can press charges if you want, but I rather you didn't." Catherine said calmly.

Grissom smiled. "That's the Catherine I know. I will be pressing charges because I care about all of my team. If anyone needs help, anytime, call me." Grissom said talking to the whole team.

Everyone nodded. Lindsay ran into the room. "Mommy, mommy!" Lindsay said running to her mother.

Catherine picked her up. "What?" Catherine asked smiling.

"I won the spelling bee today!" Lindsay said grinning.

"That's great!" Catherine exclaimed.

"All right Lindsay! Give me a high five!" Warrick said putting out his hand.

Lindsay hit it. "You're getting strong." Warrick pointed out.

"Yep, it's a dangerous world out there. Sometimes our house is more dangerous than anything." Lindsay said quietly.

Catherine hugged her. "So what word did you have to spell?" Catherine asked changing the subject.

Lindsay told them all about the spelling bee. Catherine, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Grissom all listened. "That's a hard word to spell." Sara commented.

They all seemed surprised that Sara was talking to a child. She normally wasn't good with children. "Yep, I know. I've been studying for a long time with daddy because you've been busy." Lindsay said smiling.

"Oh," Catherine said.

"But that's okay because you help people. I want to help people too." Lindsay said smiling.

Catherine's mother picked up Lindsay and soon all the C.S.I's were working on their cases. Warrick and Catherine walked in the hall on their way to their crime scene. "Hey Catherine," Warrick said.

"Yeah?" Catherine asked.

"I just want to say, I think you're an amazing person. I couldn't imagine being a single mother, having to deal with a crazy ex and doing a job as well." Warrick said.

"I've got awesome friends though," Catherine said smiling at Warrick.

Warrick smiled back.


	9. Thinking and Knowing

Chapter 9

Thinking and Knowing

Sara had woken up late at night thinking about how she was framed for a murder and how she was almost killed. It still scared her to think her life could have ended in a second if it hadn't been for Grissom.

Grissom. He was an odd person. He loved, but never let it show. Sara wasn't sure what she liked about him, but she just felt it was a match. Grissom wasn't so sure though and it had shocked her when he kissed her. Did it mean he was in love? Or was it just a 'mistake' kiss? Grissom was a mystery waiting to be solved.

----

Warrick and Nick were in the locker room. "Nick, you got a sec?" Warrick asked.

Nick shrugged. "Sure,"

"I think I like Catherine…as more than a friend." Warrick said.

Nick smiled. "Finally you notice that the both of you like each other. Now we just have to see how long it takes Grissom to realize he likes Sara." Nick said.

"I thought you like Sara." Warrick said.

"Yeah, I do. It's Grissom she likes though. Anyway, there will be some other girl that comes along for me. Besides, who wouldn't love me?" Nick asked coolly.

"Do you want me to make a list?" Warrick asked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Nick said closing his locker.

"I thought it was." Warrick said smiling.

"We better get back to work." Nick said leaving.

Warrick followed Nick.

----

Grissom sat in his office listening to opera. His mind was wondering from cases, to Sara, to Eddie and Catherine. He was the supervisor. He held all the cards. He knew everything. All the other co-workers only saw a piece of the puzzle.

Grissom didn't like knowing everyone's secrets. It put a huge amount of weight on him. He felt overwhelmed at times and he felt almost sorry for everyone.

Nick had been raped as a child.

Sara's mother killed her father.

Warrick had a huge gambling problem.

Catherine was a single mother with a job and an abusive ex.

Grissom wished he could help everyone, but he couldn't.

----

Catherine sat in the break room silently wishing for a new day to come and make this one disappear. She hoped it was all a nightmare and she would wake up soon.

It wasn't going to happen though.

----

In the end, everyone was done thinking. They knew. They all knew that they were so lucky to be alive. They could have died at any given time, but they didn't. They all knew that their lives were not ending, they were beginning.

This was a story of life and death and it won't end here. Oh no, it's far from ending.

**The End…for now**

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I

A/N- I hope you like this second part in my series. I hope you could tell the pairings which will continue to be light romance as the real plot is general, drama and mystery. If you like this story, check out my others.

Okay, some people have e-mailed me wondering what the C.S.I Case Files are about. Each one will focus on a main character and they'll all lead to a huge finale. The next Case File will be called **C.S.I Case Files 3: Playing With Fire**. There's an arsonist on the loose and he's leaving clues for Nick. Nick will soon find out, if you play with fire, you'll get burned.

It's coming out soon.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
